The fake couple
by Natashamarie.hill20
Summary: Fairy Tail is back! But what did Lucy get up to on her year off, and who is this guy! Nalu


I do not own fairytail.  
Sorry for any Grammar or spelling mistakes.

 **Chapter 1.**

Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy were about to take on their first official job since Fairytail came back together. It wasn't the best job but it paid well and it was only a days work, besides waitressing wasn't so bad.

The seven of them were walking towards work when they all heard a mans voice calling Lucy's name.

A tall, very handsome guy with tanned skin dark hair brown eyes started walking towards them waving, all of a sudden Lucy felt stiff, her shoulders reached her ears her legs locked and couldn't move as her face was frozen in a state of shock. "So this is what you're doing now?" He spoke in a patronising tone as he still walked towards her. Lucy's expression slowly changed from shocked to mad. He stood I front of her looking into her eyes, "Come on Lucy, we can be friends now, what happened before was nothing" a smile creeped across his face.

Lucy was still silent and her face remained angry only now it was turning red.

Natsu and the rest of the gang stood behind, faces becoming curious, who the hell was this guy?

Natsu walked towards lucy, "is this guy bothering you lucy?" He said with clenched fists. The man in front of them looked him up and down and spoke in a fake tone, "no we're friends now, it's all good." Just then a beautiful girl with long light brown hair started running towards them shouting, "Chace, Chace." She came over and hugged the man tightly and with a big smile. He smiled to, only not as sincere.

He looked back at up at Lucy, "you remember Soso, right lucy?" Lucy looked at them both, the anger left her face then looked at the ground and nooded.

"So your waitressing now," the girl asked her head tilted sympathetically, obviously noticing her outfit.

"And you were doing so well working for Sorcerer Weekly , don't worry it'll get better." She said with a stupidly sweet voice. Lucy kept end looking towards the ground pretending to listen to what they were saying. Lucy replied "thanks Soso."

"Yeah, maybe your find someone else, just don't try to reach to high." He piped up, somehow his patronising voice was worse. Lucy's face became angry again her fists clenched, she looked up "it's okay I've already found someone," she said with a fake smile. The guy laughed at her, "really?" He said with a smile. "Who." He said with one eyebrow raised.

Lucy turned and grabbed the closest person to her then pulled him towards her then wrapped her arms around him. "This is Natsu" lucy said as she rested her head against his chest. Natsu was trying to hide the shocked look that flew over his face but instead ended up waving at the guy and smiling awkwardly.

"We're always together" Lucy carried on hugging him tighter.

Erza, Grey, Wendy, Carla and Happy all stood behind them shocked watching with wide eyes that were fixed on the couple. Grey whispered to Erza "I think this is going to end badly."

"So nice to see you've moved on?" the brunette girl said with a question mark.

"Come on Lucy, you don't have to lie its pathet..."

Before he could finish the end of his sentence Lucy had grabbed Natsu's face with both hands and brought it to hers and started to kiss him.

All the faces around them were slapped with shock, even Natsu's . All mouths open and eyes bulging staring at the couple with disbelief. Natsu and Lucy were still kissing her hands still on his face and his awkwardly by his sides. She finally pulled away from his face and hugged his chest again and breathed deeply while Natsu's face was still completely in shock, "we're just so in love."

"I'm so happy for you Lucy!" A high pitched squeal came from the girl I front of them.

Then the guy joined in. "Yeah if you two are really together we should double date, unless..."

Lucy quickly interrupted him "how's tonight, nine o'clock, meet us outside the Fairy tail guild." Lucy said with her head tucked into Natsu's chest still faking a smile.

"Okay see you guys tonight" the brunette girl said excitedly as the guy grabbed her and walked away, Lucy still waving and fake smiling.

When they were out of sight Lucy pushed Natsu away stopped waving and let go of her fake smile then turned to face the rest of the gang head in hands, all of them standing in a row with their eyes still wide and mouths still open, Lucy looked at the ground.

"Okay I can explain..."

"I think you should!" Grey said eyebrows raised.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Carla interrupted,

"Are you and Natsu a couple?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"I didn't know they had that kind of relationship" Erza thought aloud.

Happy screamed "their in love!"

"Guys can we please just pretend this didn't happen" Lucy said exhausted shoulders slumped ver her head.

"Well you can't pretend for to long you're going out again tonight," Grey chimed.

"Urh," Lucy signed.

"Lucy," Natsu put his hand on her shoulder concern in his voice, "who was that guy?"

That was a question she didn't want to answer. She sighed again, "he was a guy I dated when I worked for Sorcerer Weekly, bit of an idiot really." Natsu was about to say something else when Lucy interrupted him "please please can we stop talking about this! I'm so sorry I used you Natsu but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." She looked towards the floor her eyes started to water, Natsu stared at her as they walked along the street his eyes filled with concern, he couldn't stand to see Lucy upset.  
What the hell did he do to Lucy?!

They all made there way to work not mentioning another word about it.

After they all finished work they got their paycheques and left. Lucy was in the back room and asked Virgo to get her some clothes, she didn't fancy walking back in her waitress uniform. After a while she heard a knock at the door "hello?" she answered curiously.  
"Its Grey, can I come in?"

"Sure" Lucy looked back down and finished putting her boots on.

Grey walked in and sat down near her, he was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Lucy, that guy earlier, he's an ex boyfriend of yours yes?"

Lucy sighed and simply nodded her head, she knew they would ask questions sooner or later.

"Guessing it was a difficult break-up" he continued.

Lucy finished putting her boots on and placed her feet on the floor taking a deep breath of air before she answered, "Yeah, pretty bad. I don't want to go into the details though, I feel ashamed of myself for lying like that. Im going to have to tell the truth sooner or later and then i'll just look like even more of a desperate idiot."

Grey sat nodding as he listen intently to Lucy and waited for her to continue.

"Its just I didn't want to think he'd won, and the way he spoke to me like he was above me you know. I would never normally go for a guy like him but after everyone left, I guess I felt lonely, especially after aquarius d-died." tears pouring from her eyes now.

Grey jumped in surprise "What! What happened to Aquarius?"

Lucy was trying to talk through tears now "I-it w-was" she took a deep breath "It was when we fought tartars" she managed to say.

"Im so sorry..." Grey began to say but Lucy carried on.

"Then I got a note from Natsu saying he was leaving for a year, then Fairytail disbanded, I felt so alone I think I was looking for comfort then he came along and..." Lucy was crying hysterically now, Grey put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it Luce, tell me the rest another time." His voice sympathetic.

Just at that moment Natsu walked in the room, was he standing at the doorway the whole time?  
He walked in towards Lucy and kneeled in front of her, his light Green eyes looking into her big brown ones.

"Dont cry Lucy, come on we have a date to go on." he grabbed her hands and lifted her up into a hug as he let her finish crying on her shoulder. It didm;t take long for Natsu's warm personality to make her smile again.

with that they all left to go back to the guild, except Natsu and Lucy they went back to her apartment to get ready for the rest of the evening.

Chapter 2


End file.
